Bath Time
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH After the brothers learn a hunt is a bust Sam decides on a little R&R and Dean joins him.


A/N: This story contains bottom!Dean.

* * *

_"__Dean, I need you and Sammy to take a bath while I go get you boys some dinner," said John, tucking his gun in the waistband of his jeans before tucking his wallet in his pocket._

_"__Bath, sir?" asked Dean, unsure as to why they couldn't just have a shower._

"_Yes, son, bath. The showerhead was acting up this morning when I tried to shower and wouldn't work at all after I finished," replied John shrugging on his jacket._

"_Okay," replied Dean, glancing at Sammy playing with two McDonalds Matchbox cars on the floor in the living room._

"_Make sure to lock up after me." With that said, John ruffled Dean's hair and stepped out of the motel._

_Dean sighed and chained the door closed, leaning back against it and smiling gently at his little brother when Sam's head perked up and their eyes met._

_He went into the living room and sat next to his brother, fingers playing with Sam's hair as he said, "Heya, Sammy."_

"_Where did Daddy go, De?" asked Sam, eyes huge as he looked up at his older brother._

"_He went to get some dinner for us, little brother," replied Dean, taking the white pick-up Matchbox when Sam handed it to him._

_Sam put his sleek black Matchbox car on the left side of the little racing lane he fingered into the dirty carpet and put his finger to the right side of the lane as he said, "Put yours here."_

_Dean laughed and put his car where Sam had designated. "We can race in ten minutes, Sammy. Dad told me he wanted us cleaned up by the time he brings back supper."_

_Sam sniffed and then scratched his nose, wrinkling it as he thought about taking a shower. "We took showers yesterday, Dean," he whined, bottom lip jutting out in a pout._

"_I know we did, but Dad wants us to have a bath. Besides, you stink anyway," laughed Dean, poking Sam in the belly._

"_No, you! You stink like a butt!" shouted Sam, pouncing on Dean and pushing his brother back against the carpet and poking Dean's ribs with his chubby fingers._

"_Alright, Sammy!" cried Dean, grabbing at Sam's shoulders and levering his little brother off of his stomach. "We probably both stink so let's go get washed up."_

_Sam stood and wavered on his feet. He grabbed onto Dean's hand and beamed when Dean thanked him for helping him up._

"_Alright, weenie, since you're being so cooperative I'll even let you use some of the shampoo so you can have bubbles, okay?" offered Dean, grinning when Sam's face lit up and his little brother quickly dragged him to the bathroom._

"_Okay!"_

_Dean had to laugh when Sam stripped out of his clothes like they were on fire. He smirked as Sam clambered into the tub and tried turning the tub faucets but to no avail, little hands unable to turn the knobs._

_He laughed when Sam jutted out his bottom lip again and crossed his arms over his chest, looking ridiculous naked and pouting in the bathtub._

"_Lemme get that for you, Sammy," said Dean, flipping up the tub stop and turning the knobs to the temperature that Sam liked it._

_Sam fumbled with the too big bottle of generic shampoo and squirted more than necessary into the tub, bubbles quickly foaming up around his tiny body._

_When the tub was filled he looked at Dean and grinned, splashing his older brother with soapy water as he requested, "Get in with me."_

"_No, Sammy. Dad's going to be back soon and if I get in there with you I know you're just gonna play around and neither of us will actually take a bath."_

_Sam pouted again, eyes wide and pleading as he whispered, "I promise I won't play around. Please, De?" When Dean didn't acknowledge him he whined louder, "C'mon, De, pretty please? I'll let you be the black car when we race later. Please?"_

_Dean sighed dramatically as he tugged his t-shirt over his head. "Alright, Sammy, fine. Any funny business and I'm gonna get out and you'll have to race by yourself. You get me?"_

_Sam grinned hugely and made room for Dean when Dean got himself out of his jeans and tighty-whities._

_Dean shifted in the tub and laughed as the thick bubbles enveloped him up to his sternum. He turned toward Sam and laughed harder, bubbles up to Sam's armpits and his little peaked nipples._

_He rotated in the bathtub and grabbed the shampoo, squirting a glob into his hand as he said to Sam, "Let's get your hair washed."_

"Sammy!" shouted Dean, interrupting Sam from his musings.

"In the bathroom, man," he replied, scooting around in the bathtub and crossing his ankles on the edge.

"Need a fucking shower," said Dean, voice loud as he entered the bathroom. He couldn't contain the snort that he let out when he caught sight of Sam splayed out and soaped up in the tub. "What. The. Fuck?" laughed Dean, body shaking as he tried to keep in his laughs.

"Yeah, showerhead is busted, dude."

"Well I'll be fucked. You'd think they would have their facilities in working order in a fancy place like this."

"Right," answered Sam, tone sarcastic, "because you really don't want to jump in this big bathtub with me."

Dean quirked a brow at his little brother, clearly amused, and crossed his arms over his chest, "Who'd've thunk that _you'd _ever actually fit into a bathtub, Gigantor."

Sam rolled his eyes and kicked warm bubbly water at Dean, effectively soaking Dean's shirtsleeve.

"Get in with me."

"Yeah, like your means of invitation are gonna lure me into the bathtub. Dude, you're taking a fucking _bubble bath_. And you wonder why I cal you a girl, Samantha."

"Hm," hummed Sam, slinking further into the bubbles so that his chest was covered, tops of his thighs just visible, "man, we searched this hotel up and down and it was a bust; there is nothing here. I think we deserve a little relaxation when we're not on the job, yeah?"

Dean shrugged and crossed to the bathtub, sitting beside it and leaning back against the edge. "Whatever, Sammy, just hurry up and finish pampering yourself so I can get clean."

"Okay, De. Your loss then," said Sam, spreading his legs and sliding his hands over his thighs, palms rubbing over his skin in slow circles.

Dean heard Sam give a little moan and his gaze was drawn to his little brother, throat going dry at the sight of Sam washing himself, huge hand sliding beneath the bubbles over his lap as Sam caught his eyes.

Sam smirked and tossed his head back as he took a hold of his semi-hard cock and stroked, hiss escaping between his lips as he palmed the head.

"_Fu-ck_. Oh, _God_," he moaned loudly, fist working the length of his cock beneath the bubbles.

"_Sammy_," growled Dean, voice hoarse as he cleared his throat and swallowed, dick jerking to life in his denims.

"Y-yeah, De?" asked Sam on a gasp, hips thrusting up into the circle of his fingers.

"You best make some room for me," he replied through clenched teeth, standing up and quickly shucking out of his clothes before Sam pulled him into the tub and met his mouth.

He groaned into Sam's mouth, pain jolting up his thighs when his knees met the bottom of the bathtub, but the feel of his little brother's tongue in his mouth and Sam's cock rubbing against his ass more than made up for it.

Dean ground back against Sam's dick, moan vibrating against Sam's lips as his brother's dick slip-slided between his cheeks. He moved back on Sam's thighs and thrust his hips against Sam, cock riding along Sam's as he writhed and wriggled on Sam's lap.

Sam pulled away from Dean's mouth and settled his forehead against Dean's clavicle as he gasped, hips working counter to Dean's as he rubbed his cock against his big brother's. "Quit fucking _squirming_, De. Gonna make me come…"

"Not fucking yet you're not," replied Dean, stilling his movements as he looked Sam in the eye, sly smirk crossing his lips as he formulated ideas in his head.

Sam recognized that smirk and moved them until he could lean back against the edge of the tub. He slid his hands up Dean's thighs, over his hips and back around to Dean's ass, fingers dancing in the cleft as he cocked his head to the side and grinned. "Want me to fuck you, De? Want me to shove my cock in and you and let you ride me, huh?"

Dean clenched his thighs around Sammy's and groaned, cock jerking in anticipation between their wet bellies.

"Fuck, big brother, I think that's what we'll do. Let you ride me until you come and then I'll get you good and hard and make you come again. Just," he leant in and bit Dean's bottom lip, "from," a bite to Dean's nose, "my," another to Dean's cheekbone, "_cock_," and he took Dean's earlobe between his lips and _sucked_.

"That a challenge, baby boy?" asked Dean, leaning in and sucking at Sam's collarbone.

"Hell no, Dean," laughed Sam, pulling Dean away from his neck and winking at the look of disappointment on his brother's face, "that's a promise."

"Sucha nasty mouth on you, little brother," moaned Dean, Sam's cock rubbing between his legs before he maneuvered onto his knees, ass just above the heat of the water. He grabbed the small bottle of hotel conditioner and gently shook it at Sam, "You want the honor?"

Sam lovingly stroked his palms over Dean's ass cheeks and looked from the small bottle to Dean's face. He shook his head and grinned at Dean and said, "Nah, wanna watch you fuck yourself with your fingers for me."

Dean quickly slathered two fingers with the slick conditioner and rubbed his fingertips against his hole, groaning when his digits sank into his body.

Sam smirked and grabbed onto Dean's wrist, fucking Dean with his brother's own fingers as he asked, "Feel good, De? Like your fingers in your ass?"

"_Fuck_, Sammy, wish you'd hurry up so it could be your cock in my ass."

"Want you good and prepped, big brother," replied Sam, pulling Dean's fingers from his body with a slick squelch before thrusting his cock in the valley of Dean's ass.

"_Sammy_," he whined, tugging his wrist from Sam's grasp and lifting further off of Sam's lap so his brother couldn't tease him with his dick. He pressed three of his fingers into his body, back bowing and neck arching as his fingertips brushed up against his prostate.

Sam groaned at the sight and leant up to nibble at Dean's exposed Adam's apple, growling against the taut skin at Dean's throat, "Jesus, De. Do you _know_ how fucking hot you look? Straddled over my lap, back arched in a bow, _fucking _yourself on your fingers _for me_. Just…_fuck_, man."

He sucked at Dean's neck and rubbed his hands up and down Dean's thighs, right hand sliding over the cut of muscle at Dean's hip and following the hard line to Dean's stiff cock, steel-hard shaft curled toward his navel. Sam curled his fingers around Dean's dick and grinned when Dean groaned, rough rumble vibrating against his lips.

"Sam, Sam, _Sammy_," panted Dean, fingers slipping from his entrance as he shifted over Sam's lap, squatting down again until Sam's cock was riding the crack of his ass, "_fuck_, baby boy, m'ready," he reached behind himself and pumped at Sam's erection, "ready for your cock."

"C'mon, then, De, take it," said Sam, angling his hips so that the head of his cock caught on the rim of Dean's asshole.

Dean nodded and pressed his mouth to Sam's, tongue flicking out and between Sam's lips as he braced his hands on his brother's shoulders and lowered himself onto Sammy's cock.

He leant in closer to Sam, teeth clenched almost painfully around Sam's bottom lip as he adjusted to the stretch and fullness of Sam in his ass.

Sam rubbed his palms over Dean's hips in soothing circles, sure of Dean's discomfort as it had been a while since Dean had been the catcher. He keened when Dean circled his hips and he wrapped his arms around Dean's torso, hand's cupping his shoulder blades as Dean began to rock on his cock.

"Fuck, De, _yeah_," groaned Sam against Dean's mouth, "Ride me nice and slow; wanna feel you all around me."

"God, _Sam_," grit Dean, water and bubbles moving in waves along with the rise and fall of his hips. He slid his hand up the back of Sam's neck and clenched his fingers in Sam's hair, forehead pressed to the curve of Sam's neck as he gasped and panted against his brother's collarbone.

They were pressed so close together that every time Dean moved on Sam's lap their nipples would rub, and the head and shaft of his cock would drag over the hard plane of Sam's belly, balls rubbing over the curls at the base of Sam's dick.

Dean shivered each time his dick broke the surface of the water, change of temperature amplifying the intensity of his pleasure as he rode Sam's cock.

Sam leant down and mouthed at Dean's shoulder, wicked smirk pressed to the jut of his collarbone as he slid his hand down Dean's spine and down to where their bodies were connected. He palmed the globe of Dean's ass and then slipped a finger beside his cock into Dean's stretched hole, crooking the digit and pressing up against That Spot as Dean took the entirety of his cock into his body.

Dean gasped and moaned, practically thrashing on Sam's lap, cooling water and bubble lapping angrily up the sides of the tub and over the edge as Sam's fingernail scratched over his prostate.

"_Nngh! _God, Sammy. _Oh God_. Oh, _fuck_! Jesus! _Sam!_" shouted Dean, cock erupting between them as his orgasm ripped through his body, entire being shuddering as Sam continued manipulating his special spot.

Sam chuckled against Dean's neck and pulled his finger out of Dean's body, hips swiveling in small circles as he said, "Knew you could do it, De."

"Shut," gasped Dean, "up."

"Nuh-uh," said Sam with a grin, leaning away from Dean's neck and leering at Dean, eyes half-hooded with desire and need as his cock kept working inside Dean, "you're gonna come for me again. Right, Dean?"

"F-_fuck_," Dean groaned, Sam's cock dragging over his prostate as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in just as slow. He shook his head and snorted into Sammy's neck, "Can't. Not so soon."

"Want you to, Dean," reiterated Sam, "want you to come again for me. Wanna make you feel good."

Sam sheathed himself in Dean's tight heat once more and slipped his hand between their bodies, palm and fingers working Dean's sac as his thumb rubbed the head of Dean's cock.

Despite Dean's protests, heat pooled in his belly as the flow of his blood returned south, swelling in his groin, his cock twitching with renewed interest.

"_Go-d_, Sammy," groaned Dean, hips bucking wildly atop Sam's lap, cock to full hardness as Sam fingered the vein on the underside.

"Yeah, that's it, De; knew you could get hard again for me."

Sam started moving again, cock slipping out until on the head was wrapped in the heat of Dean and then slamming his hips upwards, cockhead rubbing Dean's prostate before shoving deep into his brother's body.

Dean voiced his pleasure and braced his hands back on Sam's thighs, fingers pressing pink splotches into Sam's thighs as he bounced his hips up and down cock once again rubbing along Sam's belly.

He could feel his balls pulling taut already, the insistent battering of Sam's cock on his prostate fueling his imminent climax.

"C'mon, Dean--_fuck yes!_--I'm gonna come inside you, De. You want that? Want to feel me all hot and wet and slick inside your ass? Mm," Sam hummed, "yeah, gonna let me mark you and you're gonna explode all over me. Mark me up with your come. Know you're there, big brother. Let _go_."

Dean rocked, once, twice, thr--

He did just as Sam said, coming again in explosive spurts all over Sam's chest and abdomen, thick, creamy, liquid sliding over Sam's pectoral and through the ridges of his abs.

"_Shit_, Sammy. Fucking _Christ!_" moaned Dean, leaning forward and pressing his mouth to Sam's, tongues slicking together, teeth clacking, noses bumping.

Sam kept on riding Dean through his brother's release, cock fit to burst as he held Dean's mouth on his stomach quivering as his orgasm zinged through him, alighting all his nerves and shooting out of his cock and in Dean's ass.

Dean's arm flailed as Sam's body jerked through his orgasm, hitting the water lever and tub stop, showerhead squealing and sputtering to life.

Sam's eyes widened in shock, mop of hair clinging to his face as he clung to Dean, tub draining as warm water beat down over them in a fine shower.

Dean was just as shocked, corner of his mouth quirking into a smirk before he let out a loud laugh, face pressed to Sam's wet hair as he body quaked with laughter.

Sam laughed, too, fingers clutching helplessly at Dean's shoulders as he snorted, "Well, looks like you'll get that shower after all."


End file.
